Save me one more time
by silvernekowolf117
Summary: When Kagome dies she is reborn and is a demon. And she dosent remember Inuyasha or how she died. See full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Save me one more time

If I need any spelling or grammar work let me know. I do not own Inuyasha but I wish I did.

Summary: when Inuyasha saves Kikyo and Kagome dies she is reborn. She doesn't remember Inuyasha Kouga finds her. What will happen when Inuyasha learns that Kagome is alive again? All hell will break out!

Chapter 1 A deadly choice Inuyasha P.O.V

The final fight with Naraku was going great. We were winning! Sango and Miroku are fighting Kohaku. Kouga fighting Kagura. Sesshoumaru is fighting Hakudoushi and Kanna. Kagome and Kikyo were keeping other demons away. Finally I got the upper hand and I sliced him in half with my new technique Moon fire. Naraku was in gulfed in white flames._ What the hell his body was a fake that means the real Naraku is somewhere! _Looking around Hakudoushi and the others disappeared too. ''Everyone stay alert Naraku was a fake they all were fake! ''

Normal P.O.V

All was quite until two horrible screams were heard. Everyone looked in the direction where the screams came from. It was Kagome and Kikyo they were wrapped in Naraku's tentacles. ''Let them go Naraku! '' yelled Sango. All he did was laugh. ''Well, well, well it seems that I've got the upper hand. Now if anyone moves I will kill them both right here right now. So Inuyasha what do you think? I have the most precious things you love in my grasp. '' ''I think your some coward making a fake you instead of me fighting yourself. '' ''Inuyasha I have a test for you. I have poisoned both Kagome and Kikyo. Who ever you save will live the other will die. And if you take to long choosing both of them will die so who will it b? The undead Kikyo or the alive Kagome choose wisely. ''

**Who will Inuyasha choose? Kagome or Kikyo keep checking in on Save me one more time. If you guys have any tips or ideas to share tell me I am happy to hear them. **


	2. chapter 2 You chose her?

Chapter 2 You chose her!

Kagome P.O.V

**I'm sorry to say this but Inuyasha choose the wrong person. This chapter is sad too. I want to thank Kate for giving me my first review. And I'm sorry to disappoint you. Still if any of you have any ideas at all tell me. I do not own Inuyasha but I wish I did. 3 **

We all were doing great. But while I was fighting I never sensed a jewel shard. Nether did Kikyo. Over the years we all have gotten stronger. My powers have even surpassed Kikyo's. Even Shippo was helping. Kikyo and I were keeping other demons away from everyone else. Looking behind me I was distracted. A snake demon almost sliced me in half. But luckily Kikyo purified it. '' Next time I wont save you. '''' There wont be a next time! '' I yelled at her._ You ugly clay bitch!_ I kept fighting until I saw Inuyasha use his new technique Moon fire. He would practice it until it was perfect and it was. When the flames dies down lying there was the body of Naraku. All the demons went away. But one of Naraku's poisonous insects was still there. Strangely enough it was shaking. When I heard what Inuyasha said I knew it was the real Naraku! Before I could move or say any thing a long tentacle grabbed me. Another one grabbed Kikyo. A sharp needle like thing stabbed me in my back. The pain was so great I had to scream. Soon it was getting hard to breath and vision was getting foggy. And I could not hear.

I heard Naraku talk to Inuyasha. But I had faith in him and I knew he would save me. The pain spread threw my body and it was unbearable. With my vision I could see Inuyasha's robe coming towards me but instead of coming to get me he passed me! I could feel Naraku lifting me up and throwing me. Then he disappeared. I must have gone as far as 20 feet away! But before I could reach the ground someone caught me. Looking up I could tell it was Kouga. '' Thanks.'' My voice was croaky and soft. '' Kagome just hold on! We will get you help!'' I could feel my body growing cold. And I was slipping in and out of consciousness. The more I tried to breathe the harder it got. With my last breaths I told my friends that I will always love them. And that I will watch over them.

I saw Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku run over to me. Sango took me in her arms. Kouga stood up and walked away. I looked into each of my friends eyes. They looked so sad for me. And they were filled with hatred towards Inuyasha. I made a promise to always hate Inuyasha. And even in death I will never forget him. My chest rose and fell for the last time.

**Soooooooooooo sad right. But don't worry it will get much better I promise. If anyone has any ideas don't be shy and tell me I'm all ears. Once again I want to thank Kate for giving me my very first review. I love all my fans. **


	3. Chapter 3 Son of a bh

Hhhheeeyyy I'm so happy my story is doing awesomely. Just wanted to give another shout out to Kate for giving me those great ideas and reviews. Still if you are reading my story review people! I'm sorry the chapters are short but I am trying to make them as long as I can.

Chapter 3 Son of a b****h

Kouga P.O.V

_I could not believe my eyes when I saw Inuytrasha save that weird miko instead of Kagome!_ When Naraku threwKagome I just had to save her. I ran as fast as I could to catch her. Even when she was thrown Inuyasha didn't do a thing! When I caught her skin was cold and getting colder. That coward Naraku disappeared after he threw her.My heart hurt when I saw the life slowly ran out of her. Her brown eyes started to become grey. We had to get her help but we were so far from any villages. All I do was watch as the love of my life slowly died in my arms. My hatred towards Inuyasha grew and grew as Kagome died. With her last breaths she said to her friends that she loved all of her friends. Her voice was so soft so croaky even I could barley hear her. Her chest rose and fell two more times. Then she was still. Sango took Kagome away from me.

Normal P.O.V

'' How could you! She was our friend. ''yelled Sango. "Bah we never needed her anyway she was always too slow. But if we had Kikyo we would have found all the shards by now. So I saved her instead. Now we can find the shards faster.'' '' No you can find them by your self I'm leaving the group.'' ''Well good bye and good riddens who needs her right guys.'' '' Inuyasha you bastard you are so stupid. You have no idea how much she loved you.'' ''What are you talking about Miroku!'' ''The only reason Kagome stayed with use was because she loved you! And she told use that when we find all the shards she won't even go home! She said she wanted to be by your side even when you were with that clay pot bitch! I am leaving too!'' ''Shippo you will stay with use right Kikyo will be just like Kagome or better.'' '' You son of a bitch you killed her! And now you want to replace her with some person who is made of clay and dirt! That clay pot will never be better than Kagome!'' ''I did not kill her Naraku did!'' ''No you had chance to save her but no! You chose to save something that is dead!'' ''I agree with the fox kit. Why save something that is already dead.'' Sesshoumaru added.

Kouga growled that even Sesshoumaru was starting to get scared. ''You son of a bitch how could you!'' After he said that Kouga jumped onto Inuyasha and started to punch him over and over again. Everyone just let it happen for a while until Sesshoumaru and Miroku had to restrain Kouga. ''Someday Inuyasha I will kill you for making the wrong choice!'' After that Kouga ran away in a tornado. Tears falling from his face. Inuyasha just went over to the spot he placed Kikyo earlier. ''You don't regret saving me do you Inuyasha?'' she asked. ''Never if I could do it again I still would have saved you. I love you and you only. Kagome was just a tool to me and nothing more. Now rest you need your energy.'' Kikyo fell asleep in his arms. He said as he ran away from them all.

Everyone else except Kouga buried Kagome. Shippo picked flowers for her grave. And said a prayer for her as he cried. The day ended a sad one. The loss of a dear friend and a heart broken wolf prince.

**I know it's sad but it will get better I promise**. **I am** **happy to hear any ideas. Thank you all.**


	4. Chapter 4 Bansa

**Ok this chapter is my fav. If anyone has any ideas I will be glad to hear them. I don't own Inuyasha but I want to. I had a little trouble writing this one. I have made a choice that this will be a Kagome Sesshoumaru. I am making a new story called What I gave to your lives. That will be coming soon I am going to write the first four chapters. It will also be a Kagome Sesshoumaru. But the one after that my next story will be a Kagome Inuyasha. **

Chapter 4 _Kagome_

'_How did I get here, where am I?' _Kagome was floating in a place that looked like outer space. '_You are in the realm of the dead mikos and monks.' _It was a voice, but she could not find the source of the voice. It seemed to de all around her. The voice was loud but soft. Scary yet soothing. It belonged to a woman. '_Do not be scared child I will not harm you.' 'Where am I and how did I get here?' 'Well my dear child you have died.' 'What I'm dead!' 'Yes you are in Bansa.' 'Bansa?' 'Yes Bansa it is the place where all monks and miko's go when they have died. They only come here when there soul can not rest. I am Sanming the first miko to die and come here. I was battling an evil demon lord who wanted to control all of the land. He even killed both my parents and my husband. I was battling him for hours until he got the upper hand and killed me. My soul could not rest because I could not kill him. I came here. The only way to leave this place is to be reincarnated. But sadly when I died I lost most of my powers. The way one can be reincarnated is if you have a future self. Like if a part of you exist in a different time. That future self has the power of the original and looks similar too. But the future self is much more powerful because he or she has their own powers too.' _

'_Excuse me but why are you telling me all of this?' _She asked. '_Well my dear I have been watching you for a while and I know all about you. How that your from the far future and all the drama that has happened with you and your friends. Even this Kikyo your assumed original.' 'What do you mean assumed?' 'Well my dear you are not her reincarnation.' 'Really?' 'Well I'm you're my reincarnation.' 'But with all due respect ma'am I am Kikyo's reincarnation.' 'Just because you were born when she died does not mean you are her reincarnation. The reason she looks like u is just a coincidence.' 'But she took part of my soul. I thought you have to be the reincarnation of some one for them to be able to take part of your soul.' 'Well the witch that reincarnated Kikyo knew that she was not your real original. But the fact that you both were mikos was enough that she could use you to bring Kikyo back to life.' 'So I'm really not her reincarnation.' 'Yes you are not. Well my dear child my time with you is and you must return back to the real world.' 'But whose reincarnation am I still have to know.' 'That my dear I can not tell you. You will have to find that out for yourself. But I will give u a hint she is the voice in the wind.' 'What does that mean?' _But before Kagome could saw anymore she was moving. All the stars seemed to pass her by and Sanming's voice got farther and farther away.

Meanwhile somewhere in the East lands…

Running the Western palaces hall was there was a little green toad demon. 'Mi lord a messenger has come from the Western lands with a message from the lord.' said the green toad as he scurried into his lord's private office. 'Well Jaken send him in.' 'Yes mi lord.' With that he ran out of the room. Almost done with his paperwork he decided to have a small break. His thoughts drifted to his half brother. It was a while but he still remembers the events that happened to the miko. How stupid was he to save the life of the dead miko instead of her. The miko Kagome. The strong willed, beautiful, loving, human that unfroze his cold heart since the first day he laid eyes on her. Yes he though that humans were disgusting filthy creatures but she was different. Her sent was like a drug to his nose. Her beauty was unmatchable to him. Her eyes were blue like rare gems. She had black hair that tainted blue in the moon light. Legs that looked like they could go on forever. Her voice sweet like that of an angle. After all the mess with Naraku he planned on courting and mating the young miko. She was of age and was perfect with the little fox kit that she kept around. Come to think of it he has not seen in his brothers group in a while. Then there was a knock at the door. 'Come in.' was he said. When the door opened it was a messenger servant holding a scroll. She was dressed in common cloths except that the royal seal was on the right shoulder indicating that she was the messenger for the that a She bowed to him and set the scroll on his desk and bowed once more and left without a word.

OMG! Thank you all for the reviews if you guys give me at least 10 I will write to chapter 8. So I really want this to be a Kagome Sesshoumaru she will be a Black and Blue fox demon. If anyone has any ideas I am happy to here them thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys. I really like your reviews a lot but I could use more of them for support. But anyway here is chapter 5 **

**Chapter 5 the new me**

Walking slowly down the dark halls of his mansion the void demon Kanna had been summoned. Taking no notice of the skulls and bones littered on the side walls. And the smells of decaying flesh. Opening the door of her master's room she entered.

Having a little smirk on his face he began to speak. 'Kanna show me Kagome's soul once more.'

She tried by something was wrong.

'I can not something has happened to her soul its not in Bansa anymore.'

'What do you mean Kanna are you saying that Kagome is alive again?'

'It is possible I can sense her soul in the land of the living now. But is not the same as it was before. First of her soul is full again, it is much more powerful than it was, and it is purer than it ever was.'

'Do you think it is possible that she somehow alive once more.'

'Yes I think it is possible that she is alive.'

'Well then we will find out soon Kanna show me Kagome.'

Holding up her mirror for him a picture of Kagome walking threw the forest.

'Well how about that she is alive again. Now all I have to do is set my new plan in motion.' As the picture faded away Naraku's evil laughter echoed threw the walls of place where death is looming in the air.

With Kagome ….

'Awww my head. What happened last thing I remembered was me in Bansa with Sanming. She said that I was dead.' Looking down she felt sad.

_Well there's no need to be down about it now were alive again._

'What who said that show your self.'

_I am you your inner demon._

'What I don't have an inner demon I'm a miko and I am human_._'

Realizing that she was talking to herself she just stayed quiet.

'I must be crazy I am imagining a voice in my head.'

_You are not imagining I am really your inner demon I have been locked away in the depths of our mind for years. But now I am able to communicate with you now. _

'Ok if you are what you say you are then prove it.'

_Fine I will remember that time in first grade when Jade Lee spilled red paint on us._

'_Yes. I do.'_

_Well how would anyone else know that when only your parents know about that?_

'Well still I need more proof than that.'

_Fine walk over that pond and look at your new self._

Slowly making her way to the pond Kagome was amazed at what she saw in stead of her usual reflection she was looking at a whole new person. Her left eye was a baby blue color with a tint of pink at the edges and her right eye was a dark purple with a tint of red at the edges. Her hair instead of being to her mid back it is at her waist in two ponytails. They were put in place by two blue ribbons.

At the tips of the ponytails were bark blue. On top her head were tow medium fluffy fox ears. And a long silky dark blue foxtail hung out of a hole in her tights. She was wearing a dress that had a skirt like bottom. It was black with a dark blue stripe that went down the middle. And she had sandals that were very comfortable. And her outfit could be for fighting or formal.

'I can't believe this is me.'

_Ok come on. Now it is time that we start your training_.

'Training why do I need training?'

_So you're saying that you want to be weak?_

'No I'm saying that why do I need to training?'

_Well you need to protect yourself and your loved ones like Sango and Shippo. So you have two powerful swords. The first is called the Jinsico the other is called the Tampa. The Jinsico will help you when you are using your miko powers, and the Tampa will help you when you are using your demon powers._

In the Western lands….

The little green toad demon was running to his Lord's private office. He was scared when he took to long making it there when he was summoned last lime he was punished for weeks. Making his way inside he met the cold gaze of his lord.

'You summoned me my Lord?'

'Yes Jaken we are leaving to go to a meeting in the Southern lands. Prepare Ah Un for us to leave. And hurry we have to leave soon.'

'Yes my Lord.'

With that he left the room as quick as he could but by doing so he bumped into Rin she was walking down the hall.

'Watch where you are going you fool!'

'But master Jaken you ran into me!'

'Well ether way watch where you are going.'

A week later With Kagome …

The wind was blowing threw my hair. I fell better than I have in my whole life.

'Stop please stop!'

'Awww shut up you little brat. You will pay for what you have done.'

'But I have done nothing wrong!'

But before the poor child could say anymore he was raised up and slapped in the face.

Kagome was hiding in the bushed watching the whole seen with anger in her eyes.

How dare they! Beating the poor child I have to stop this she thought_._

_Why help that child it will be a worthless act. Said her demon side._

As she was turning to leave a familiar sent hit her nose.

'Wait a minute that smell it's so familiar.' Thinking more about it hit her!

'That's Shippo's sent he always smells like candy. He eats it so much it almost like that is his natural sent.'

Anger froze over her almost like a disease.

'How dare they hurt what is mine!' she growled.

As her eyes turned red Kagome jumped out of the bush and attacked the first man she saw. She took them all by surprise and broke the first mans neck and sliced his throat with only her claws. She was so angry that when she slit his throat she twisted his head until it came right off. Turing to the other men she mouth see you in hell you bastards. Before any of them knew it they had been killed all of there necks were slit open with there stomachs cut open with there intestines all around them. They lost there eyeballs inside. As soon as they were dead she calmed down and returned back to normal. She slowly walked towards Shippo he was passed out picking him up he looked so cute. Deciding that it would be best that she would carry him back to camp.

'Oh Shippo I really missed you.

At that moment she could have sworn that she heard him say that he loved her and missed her.

24 hours later…

Shippo's P.O.V

I woke up to a blazing fire and the smell of four nice big yummy fish roasting. I could fell someone stare at me. I was so scared. Oh how I wished Kagome was here with me I miss her so much.

'I missed you too Shippo.'

'What who said that come out I'm not scared of you I!' I yelled while standing up.

'Oh since when did you become Mr. Strong?'

'Wait that voice! Is that you Kagome? Are you alive again?'

'Yes Shippo I am. I don't freak out ok I know I died but I am alive again.'

'Kagome I don't care if your dead or alive I still missed you.'

'Thank you Shippo.'

'Kagome I want you to teach me how to fight. Because I want to protect you when you're in trouble. Like when you died. I felt like I could not protect you so I want to learn and will you teach me?'

'Yes I will first it will be hand to hand combat then weapons training. Ok.'

'Thank you Kagome.'

'Now go to sleep.'

But before she was done talking he was already fast asleep. Kagome killed the fire and hop into a tree with Shippo in her arms and drifted into a deep sleep herself.

**So tell me it was great right. If anyone has any ideas then tell me ok. If I get 5 reviews then I will write to chapter 10. Thanks to all my readers.**


End file.
